


What to Believe

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [8]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Series, Religious Conflict, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not supposed to be like this.  This isn't how I was raised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 3 June 2015  
> Word Count: 239  
> Written for: aquamala  
> Prompt: Det. Shay, conversion  
> Summary: It's not supposed to be like this. This isn't how I was raised.  
> Spoilers: Takes place immediately after the events of the series finale. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really wasn't sure what was going to happen with this prompt. And yet, I'm digging it big time. Now that I have a few more details on Det. Shay and his family for my headcanon, I can flesh them out a little further.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

It's not supposed to be like this. This isn't how I was raised.

Okay, so I'm a relapsed Catholic married to a not strictly observant Jewish man. Our son was circumcised and baptized. Patrick is teaching Jacob some of his ways, but we're not pushing any one religion on him. If he's curious, we'll help him look into whatever belief system it is, and he'll decide when he's ready. End of story.

But now, here I am, knees aching as I kneel in a church pew. My eyes are trained on the crucifix, and I can't help but wonder what I'm supposed to be doing right now. Thorn's followers have set up camp outside the church. They just keep coming. No one can get in or out of this place without his approval, and he's nowhere to be found.

I don't know what to do. I came into the sanctuary to find a measure of peace. But my body and my brain can't seem to slow down enough to let it happen. How can I possibly reconcile what happened tonight with anything rational? I'm no sharpshooter, but I don't miss that badly on a shot. And I certainly have never witnessed anyone being brought back from the dead like that. I mean, that was straight out of the Bible, Jesus raising Lazarus from the dead right there.

But Damien Thorn is not Jesus, and resurrections don't happen every day…


End file.
